


The Sweet and the Bittersweet

by LadyPaigeC



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, Candy Canes, Crossed Timelines, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, Flirting, Jealous Doctor (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: Rose and the Doctor take a beach holiday to avoid a Christmas without Rose's family. They run into someone who helps them get in one last goodbye.





	The Sweet and the Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31 Days of Ficmas for doctorroseprompts on Tumblr (day 5 - candy canes). I'm really sorry that this went a little less fluff, a little more angst. Eek.

Rose absently twirled her tongue around the red and white peppermint stick as she flicked through her magazine. She only had another 10 minutes or so to work on her tan until the Doctor returned from the TARDIS with a picnic for their lunch. She closed her eyes and stretched out on the lounge chair.

The sound of whistling coming down the beach...their private beach, had her sitting up and lifting her sunglasses to the top of her head. The Doctor had chosen this spot specifically because of its privacy. In Rose’s proper timeline, it was approaching Christmas. Rose’s first Christmas after losing Jackie to Pete’s World. So they’d just...gone somewhere they wouldn’t have to think about it.

A man carrying a stool and easel strolled along the beach toward Rose. Trailing behind him was a woman walking rigidly and carrying a canvas and paint set. She was clearly unhappy about something. Rose peered again at the man and did a double take. _You’ve got to be kidding me._ The man, with a wide smile and riotous head of curls under a floppy fedora, had on a ridiculously long scarf that was out of place on the beach. Rose smirked and readjusted her sunglasses before laying back down. _The Doctor is so gonna get an earful on this one. Hmm, but I may have to dig out that scarf later._

From the corner of her eye, Rose watched the younger Doctor setting up his easel not far from where she lay sunbathing. He sat down and began painting enthusiastically. The woman fretted and kept throwing quick glances at Rose. 

“Um, Doctor…”

“Yes, Romana?”

“Do you really think this is the best place to work on your painting?” She gestured toward Rose.

“Oh! I didn’t see you there.” The Doctor stood and rummaged through his coat pocket until a white bag appeared from its depths. “Jelly baby?” He walked closer to her.

Rose held up her half eaten candy cane, and offered, “Candy cane?”

The Doctor’s eyes flicked from the confection to her lips and swallowed. “You seem to have just the one, miss...”

She purred, “You can call me Rose, an’ I don’t mind sharin’.”

He stumbled back and nearly tripped over his feet, but he couldn’t stop his eyes from raking over her bikini clad body. 

_Rose - 1; Doctor - 0._

Rose laid back down and popped the peppermint back between her lips.

“Doctor?” 

Rose peeked at Romana through slitted eyes. 

“What...what is it?” 

Romana was looking at Rose and frowning. “I thought the bikini was invented in 1946?”

“Um, that sounds about right. Why?”

“Well, it’s 1929 and she’s wearing a bikini, if I’m not mistaken.”

Rose curled onto her side and propped her head on one hand. “Oh, is that when we are?”

The Doctor’s eyes went round. “You don’t know the year?” 

Rose shrugged. “Didn’t seem particularly important. I just asked for a beach.”

Romana was aghast. “Not important? You’re laying on a beach in a bikini, 17 years before it was even invented. Where anyone could see you!”

“It’s supposed to be a _private_ beach.”

“Private? In Antibes? At the height of summer?”

The Doctor frowned. “How’d you get here?”

“My husband brought me for a holiday. Was trying to avoid the Christmas rush.”

Romana crossed her arms. “It’s July.”

“There you go. Mission accomplished.”

The Doctor contemplated the frustrating creature before him. “What’s wrong with Christmas?”

Rose let out a peal of laughter. “You! You of all...people are...askin’ me...what’s wrong...with Christmas?” Rose wiped her eyes. “That’s brilliant.”

The Doctor pouted. “Well, okay, I may run into a bit of trouble myself at Christmas, but that’s no reason to go around avoiding it.”

“You avoid Sundays.”

“Sundays are boring. Hang on, do I know you?”

Rose’s smile slowly faded. “I lost my Mum to a parallel universe this year. It’ll be my first Christmas without her, and I kinda wanted to put it off for a little longer.”

“Oh, my dear. I’m so sorr-- Wait, you lost her to what?” 

The younger Doctor leaned toward her, as a new voice piped up behind Rose. 

“Oi!” Her Doctor was showing all the classic signs of jealous Time Lord. She grinned and watched his face as the realization of just who had joined Rose on their little stretch of beach came over him. “Blimey.” He ran his hands through his hair and then noticed Romana. “Blimey.”

“Darling, I see you’ve noticed that we’ve company.”

“Blimey.”

“Did you marry an idiot, my dear?”

Rose had to cover her mouth to stifle her giggles. “I don’t know, you tell me.”

“Oi!”

“‘Oi’ and ‘blimey’ are those the only two words you know?”

The Doctor, Rose’s Doctor, put down the picnic basket, and turned to his predecessor. “I’ll have you know, I’m brilliant with words. I’m the King of Communication, the Sovereign of Soliloquy, the Duke of Discourse, the--”

“Oh, do shut up.”

The older Doctor snapped his mouth closed with a click of his teeth, crossed his arms, and stood pouting.

Romana’s eyes travelled worriedly between both Doctors. With a gasp she turned to her Doctor. “He’s you!”

“Don’t be absurd, it’s not a good look on you.”

“She’s right, Doctor.”

“But you said you were here with your husband.”

Rose pressed her lips together to hide her smile. “I did.”

“You mean…”

She gave him a bashful smile and small nod.

“Oh, my dear.” He opened his arms to Rose.

“Hands off the blonde.”

“But my darling wife and I have been separated so long.”

“You haven’t even met her yet.”

“Like I said, so long...lifetimes of separation.”

Rose giggled into the younger Doctor’s shoulder as he picked her up in a great big bear hug.

The older Doctor’s lip curled. “All right, you’ve made your point.”

With a tap to the nose, the younger Doctor released her. 

“Now then, old man, why don’t you tell me why our dear sweet Rose is separated from her mother.”

\-------------

Rose clutched the Doctor’s hand tighter. “Do you really think it’ll work?”

A snort came from Romana who was in the younger Doctor’s TARDIS, but could be seen over the monitor. “Rose, you have three Time Lords and two TARDIS’s working on it. Of course, it’s going to work.”

A wobbly smile spread across Rose’s face. “Thank you.”

The younger version of her husband leaned over Romana so that he could see her on his end. “Nonsense, my dear. It is my sacred duty as your husband to see that the smile never falls from your lips.”

Rose looked up at her Doctor and whispered. “Oh, he’s smooth.”

His lips turned down. “I’m smooth too, Rose. You always say--”

“You’re smooth too. Same man, yeah?” She patted his chest with her free hand.

Romana interrupted, “We’re through. Rose, you’ll have 3 and half minutes. We’ll sign off now.”

“Goodbye, and thanks. It was lovely meeting you both.”

“My love to the future.”

Rose’s Doctor nodded and flicked the monitor off. 

“Stand here, love.” He positioned Rose to stand off to the side of the console and pressed a button. She saw a holographic image of her mother.

“Rose!”

“Mum!”

“You look like a ghost.” Rose looked to the Doctor.

“Hold on.” He pulled out his sonic and adjusted something on the control panel. The image grew stronger.

Jackie reached over to hug Rose. 

“She’s still just an image, Jackie. No touch.”

“Can’t you come through properly?”

He walked to Rose’s side and hugged her around the waist. “I’m sorry. The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse.” He glanced down at Rose, with tears and mascara running down her cheeks. “We managed to find one tiny little gap between the universes left, just about to close, and it takes a lot of power to send this projection. We’re in orbit around a supernova, burning up a sun just to say goodbye.”

“Goodbye? What do you mean, ‘goodbye?’ Am I ever going to see my daughter again?”

Rose bit back a sob. “You can’t, Mum. I’m so sorry.”

“Rose!” Both women were openly crying.

The Doctor gently said, “We’ve about two minutes left.”

Rose laughed through her tears. “I can't think of what to say!”

The Doctor pulled her closer and when he glanced at Jackie again he spotted Mickey in the distance. “You've still got Mister Mickey, then?”

Jackie rubbed her eyes. “He an’ his gran. And, um, they’ll be five of us soon.”

Rose’s breath caught in her throat. “You're not?”

Jackie nodded. “Three months gone. More Tylers on the way.”

“Oh, Mum, I’m so happy for you. And Pete?”

“Of course Pete. Who else?”

“Oh, good for you, Jackie.” The Doctor grinned brightly.

“Doctor, you take care of my little girl, you hear? Or so help me I’ll rip through the whatsit...fracture reality, just to give you a good ol’ Tyler slap in person.” 

“Mum, stop it. You know he takes care of me.”

“Promise me, Doctor.”

“Jackie, I swear to you, Rose is my utmost priority, and that I’d do everything in my power to see her safe. I love her with all my hearts.”

Jackie nodded and sighed in relief. “I know you do. I just don’t want her to lose herself in that life of yours. Forget Rose Tyler.”

“Mum, I wou--”

“No, Rose. Listen to your mother. Jackie, we’ve been avoiding going back to Earth because it’s Christmas and Rose didn’t want to face it without you.”

“Oh, sweetheart, I'll always love you no matter where I am or where you are. Just don’t forget me.”

“How can you--”

“Keep my memory alive, remember the little things we did when you were a kid, like movie marathons on bank holidays. An’ decoratin’ the tree while singin’ silly Christmas songs. Dancin’ around the tree in our pajamas with hot chocolate. Don’t forget who you are or where you came from. I’m not dead, Rose. I’m happy. An’ I want you happy, in that silly box with that one.”

“Oi.”

“Please, Rose. Be happy for me. And go back home every so often so you don’t forget.”

“I will. I promise. I love you!”

“Love you too, Rose. Take ca--”

The image faded before them and Rose collapsed into the Doctor’s arms. He rubbed her back and let her cry into his shirt. “It’ll be alright, love. It’s gonna be okay.” 

Rose sniffled and pulled back from the Doctor’s embrace. “I miss her, and I just don’t want to forget her.”

“We won’t forget her. We’ll...we’ll put pictures of her all over the TARDIS and--”

“You want pictures of my mum all over the TARDIS?”

He made a moue and his hand went to the back of his neck. “Erm, weeeell, maybe not in rooms where we have sex.”

Rose laughed. “We have sex in all the rooms.”

“Right. Right. How about if we put photo albums around, that can be closed when not in use and put those around the TARDIS?”

“Really?”

“Really, and how about we decorate a little tree in the library with some of the ornaments we collected from your mum’s flat, and we can dance around in our jimjams and drink cocoa and watch movies?”

“Okay. Merry Christmas, Doctor.”

“Merry Christmas, Rose.” The Doctor bent his head to kiss Rose when a woman in white dress appeared in his peripheral vision. “What?”

Rose snapped her head to where the Doctor was staring in shock. 

The woman, the bride, spun around to face them. “Oh!” 

“What?”

Rose giggled and leaned into the Doctor. “Now I know it’s Christmas.”


End file.
